Takeshi Sentai Sirenger
Japanese Title: 武捜戦隊サイレンジャー English Title: Armed Detective Force Sirenger First Movie: Takeshi Sentai Sirenger Vol. 01 Airdate: April 08, 2011 In the future， where traffic among planets is active... At the Cosmic Investigation Bureau， Earth Branch， which was established to cope with cosmic criminals， three investigators called Psi-Rangers have been installed. Hina Shibata， aka Haru， Umika Saijo， aka Sis Umi， and Mitsuki Shima， aka Tsukky， have grudgingly agreed to their boss， Mycenae Fujido， who proposes to add members. Now the Psi-Rangers are composed of five members. Sakurako Hayami， a new member aka Sakura， on her first day to the office happens to come across Gallant M， a criminal wanted in the universe. She follows him to arrest for her first feat， but she gets in Gallant M’s trap for lack of experience!! Luckily， she is rescued by Kikuno Taki， an elite ex-investigator， aka Daisy， who has been following her. In fact， she is another new member of the Psi-Rangers. When Psi-Rangers made up of unique characters meet for their first get-together， the news of a cosmic criminal invading comes in!! The Psi-Rangers set out for investigation separately in three teams; Haru and Sakura for one， Tsukky and Daisy for two， and Sis Umi for three. The team of Haru and Sakura， who do not get along well， encounters the criminal. Transformed， they fight with the criminal， but bitten by a miniature snake stuck into their ears， their masks are lost， and they are captured. Haru， with the snake winding around her， gets her suit ripped off by its sharp fang. Sakura gets damaged by thorny punches and her suit is also destroyed. Will the newly born Psi-Rangers survive this pinch? The first chapter of girlie investigator rangers now unfolds!! Second Movie: Takeshi Sentai Sirenger Vol. 02 Airdate: April 22, 2011 Psi-Rangers have successfully arrested the demon beasts Serpent G and Liners G， but after sending them to the space prison， the rangers learn that the evil siblings have another sister， Camullas G， who is the mastermind of the whole sinister plans of robbing the Earth of all its natural resources. And it seems Daisy bears an unusual hatred for Camullas.... The fact is that Daisy vowed revenge on Camullas， who had murdered her partner while she was a member of the special investigation unit. Daisy sets out to investigate the case on her own， but she is obviously no match for Camullas， an evil super-criminal， and Daisy is easily beaten. Daisy， who got injured during the fight， is taken off the investigation team， as she failed to submit the precious information about Camullas. Now that she is not allowed to fight， Daisy feels terribly dispirited， having lost the meaning of life， but with Sakura encouraging her to cheer up， Daisy starts to smile once again， and gets friendlier with her fellow rangers. Meanwhile， Camullas hatches up a plan to bring Daisy， who has supernatural powers， to her side. She abducts Sakura in order to make Daisy feel the pain of losing her partner once again. What will become of captured Sakura? Will Daisy exact her revenge for the death of her friend? The sharp fangs of the evil criminal beauty are poised to come down on Psi-Rangers!!! Third Movie: Side Story of Sairanger - Saiblaze Saga Japanese Title: 武捜戦隊サイレンジャー外伝 サイブレイズ・サーガ Airdate: June 23, 2017 Misa Spland, a chief of Space Investigation Breau Special Criminal Agent Division 1, comes to the Earth with her partner Rio kahuga to capture Maika, a princess of the planet Sauza, they find Princess Maika, but Space Mafia Griminars also try to catch Princess Maika to get a high ransom. Misa defeats a cadre of Griminars with her overwhelming power. However, a female cadre Raana Musse who has a snake ability, appears there. As soon as Misa sees Raana’s feature, she upsets and orders Rio to escape from there with Maika. Misa’s only weak point was a snake. Misa manages to fight with Raana but she can’t overcome the fear of the snake. She transforms into Saiblaze but she is beaten by Raana and destroyed her powered suit. Misa is captured and violently tortured by Raana. Is Misa able to escape from the crisis and defeat Raana!? Fourth Movie: Side Story of Sairanger - Saispark Saga Japanese Title: 武捜戦隊サイレンジャー外伝 サイスパーク・サーガ Airdate: January 12, 2018 Maria Annhart， a chief of the Space Special Crime Investigation Team， cooperates with an informant Merna Nangirl and arrests criminals one after another. In addition， Maria helps Merna to gather fragments of the Red Planet which were turned to jewel. One day， space gang Rosa Quin appears before Merna. Rosa asks Merna to set Maria a trap， instead Rosa gives a fragment of the Red Planet to Merna. Now， Rosa is not interested in jewels and artworks， and she feels beauty when seeing beautiful strong girl is suffered. Rosa has captured many women to torture， and she sets Maria as a next target. Maria is caught in a trap and captured by Rosa. Then， Rosa tortures Maria violently. What will be Maria’s destiny? Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action